It may be desirable to fill a space in a bone or implant with material to facilitate bone growth for fusion or other therapeutic treatment. The material may be permanent or temporary, and may also include one or more agents to promote healing. Delivery of the material may be impeded by the nature, size and shape of the material particles, viscosity or other properties. Tools and methods which facilitate the application of the necessary forces to deliver such materials at remote locations remote can reduce operating time and result in more effective placement of the material at the operative site.